I Need You
by shimpoo-kun
Summary: Keduanya saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Malam ini adalah malam yang tak terduga bagi pasangan saudara tak sedarah ini. Warning! Boy x Boy! YuuMika! Rated M, untuk jaga-jaga. Happy Reading!


Di malam yang tenang dan sunyi, bagai sebuah kota mati. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju satu tujuan. Tak peduli dengan para monster di bawah sana yang terus mengejar. Berharap mangsa manis yang tengah berlari itu kelelahan dan dapat menjadi santapan mereka. Udara malam yang dingin hingga menusuk tulang, tak menjadikan alasan untuk dia agar terus berlari. Melompati gedung satu ke gedung lainnya, sesekali mendarat di permukaan bumi untuk mengisi nafas. Namun semua itu tak perlu, ia sangat terburu-buru saat ini. Ia membutuhkannya segera. Dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, walaupun keringat telah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

 **-[matte]-**

Yuichiro Hyakuya menguap lebar. Remaja ini mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, mencoba meregangkan pundaknya yang terasa kaku. Irisnya yang berwarna hijau menatap jam yang bertengger di meja.

Pukul 00.35 AM

Remaja ini ingin sekali mengistirahatkan dirinya. Lelah dengan segala laporan yang harus ia kerjakan untuk diserahkan esok hari. Bukannya ia ingin melarikan diri dari tugas atau bagaimana, hanya saja ia bosan, butuh hiburan tapi tak ada. Jika ia keluar kamar untuk hinggap di kamar teman satu squadnya, pastilah mereka sudah pada tidur. Memangnya siapa coba yang masih bangun pada jam tengah malam lewat seperti ini? Palingan juga monster di luar sana atau malah setan.

Oke, lupakan!

Yuichiro meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar. Inginnya sih istirahat sebentar, namun...

Bruk...! Jendela yang berada di belakangnya terbuka dan mendaratkan sesosok manusia, ah bukan, remaja ini tak bisa disebut sebagai manusia lagi. Yuichiro terlonjak kaget. Ia balikkan badannya menatap siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Seorang remaja seusia dengan dirinya, bersurai kuning acak-acakan, serta beriris biru, eh bukan, beriris merah sepertinya. Yuichiro segera menghampiri remaja tersebut.

"Mika...?" panggilnya.

Remaja yang dipanggil Mika, atau panjangnya Miaela, itu tak segera membalas panggilan dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Dirinya malah sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang naik-turun tak beraturan. Yuichiro menatap bingung.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya remaja Hyakuya ini.

Mikaela, untuk kedua kalinya tak membalas. Maniknya menatap Yuichiro dari ekor matanya. Tatapan memelas serta memohon sesuatu, tapi sekilas terlihat seperti tatapan singa yang telah menemukan mangsanya.

"Tung... tunggu sebentar..." Yuichiro sedikit panik. Ada yang tidak beres dengan temannya ini. Remaja ini mundur beberapa langkah namun tak sempat karena Mikaela bergerak lebih cepat menubruki dirinya. Punggung Yuichiro membentur lantai dengan keras. "Huwaa, Mika...! Tunggu dulu! Tenangkan dirimu...!" Percuma. Mikaela sepertinya pura-pura tuli. Ia jika sedang dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini tak akan memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Yuichiro kesal. Tak peduli dengan keadaan temannya yang terlihat sekarat itu, ia segera mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk melawan. Walaupun kenyataan Mikaela lebih kuat dari Yuichiro, tapi

tetap saja, kondisi lapar terkadang dapat menurunkan kekuatan seseorang. Jadi sudah pasti pada kondisi seperti ini, Yuichiro lebih kuat dari Mikaela.

Remaja bersurai gelap itu menendang perut temannya itu dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan. Yuichiro segera bangkit dan membenarkan pakaiannya yang tadi hampir saja dilucuti si Mikaela.

"Sudah kubilang tenangkan dirimu dulu! Tindakkanmu barusan malah terlihat seperti pemerkosa, tahu!" bentak Yuichiro yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan tindakan Mikaela yang tiba-tiba itu.

Mikaela membenarkan posisi duduknya, nafas masih tak beraturan. "Ma- maafkan aku...," nada suara remaja bersurai kuning ini terdengar serak. "aku sedikit hilang kendali..." jelasnya kemudian.

Yuichiro menghela nafas, ia garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ya sudahlah! Aku tahu apa tujuanmu datang kemari..." Ia melangkah mendekat dan berjongkok di depan temannya itu.

"Apakah ini membebanimu? Jika kamu tidak mau maka aku akan pergi sekarang..." Mikaela baru saja akan bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak! Aku malah senang kamu datang kesini!" Yuichiro segera menarik pergelangan tangan Mikaela dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

Mata Yuichiro menatap tajam temannya. Di tatap seperti itu, tentu saja membuat Mikaela menelan air liurnya sendiri, entah apa guna, mungkin untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering sangat itu. Sikap waspada muncul dalam diri remaja bersurai kuning ini. Si Yuichiro itu, jika sudah tajam ketika menatap pasti ada maunya. Maka Mikaela segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ruang lain, tak ingin berlama-lama bertatapan dengan temannya itu.

"Hei, Mika..."

"I- iya...?"

"Kau tahu, kau datang di saat yang tepat..." Tangan Yuichiro membelai pipi pucat si Mikaela yang dingin kayak es batu.

Mikaela memejamkan kedua matanya gugup. Si Yuichiro ini aneh-aneh saja, ngapain pake ada acara belai-belai segala!?

Dari pipi turun ke leher. Yuichiro perlahan menanggalkan jubah putih yang digunakan Mikaela. Mikaela segera membuka matanya dan menatap tersangka yang tengah seenaknya buka-buka apa yang ia gunakan.

"Yuu..., tunggu dulu!" Mikaela berusaha melebarkan jarak di antara mereka, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat jubahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mencoba membuatmu agak sejuk sedikit. Lagi pula kau ini ada-ada saja! Keringatan begitu masa pake bajunya tebel-tebel begini? Lepas sajalah!" Yuichiro menarik-narik pakaian yang digunakan Mikaela, memaksa agar remaja bersurai kuning itu mau menanggalkannya.

Sekarang walau tidak dipikir menggunakan akal sehat saja, mana mau orang menanggalkan pakaiannya di saat seperti ini. Memang sih, keduanya sama-sama kaum kencing berdiri, tapi bukan berarti mesti gak malu-malukan jika harus buka baju. Apalagi keduanya seperti memendam sebuah perasaan tersendiri.

"Ti- tidak, Yuu...! Jangan...!" Mikaela berusaha melawan.

"Oh ayolah!" Tak menggunakan kesadaran, Yuichiro malah memukul pipi temannya itu. "Bisakah kau tenang sedikit! Apa susahnya sih!?"

Mikaela memegangkan pipinya yang terasa sakit. Yuichiro memang tak keras memukul. Ia hanya merasa kaget saja dengan sikap temannya yang tiba-tiba main pukul itu.

"Astaga, maafkan aku..."

Mikaela terdiam. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya singkat. "Sebenarnya apa maumu, Yuu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yuichiro menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Yaahh, kau tahukan? Aku hanya menginginkan timbal balik. Maksudku, tak asyik kan jika aku membantumu dan kau tidak memberikan aku apa-apa?" jelas remaja bersurai gelap ini kemudian.

"Huh?" Mikaela pura-pura tidak mengerti atau memang pada dasarnya tidak mengerti.

"Mana rasa terima kasihmu, Mika? Kau setiap butuh bisa saja main sedot kapan pun kau mau! Di samping itu, dampak positif apa yang aku dapatkan? Tidak adakan? Yang enak cuma kamu doang, Mik...!" ucap Yuichiro terdengar seperti protesan.

"Kau minta imbalan?"

"Tepat!"

"Kenapa penjelasanmu pake muter-muter segala? Kamu kan tinggal bilang apa maumu, itu pun jika aku bisa..."

"Ehehe, maaf... Aku kesusahan untuk mengutarakannya..." Yuichiro kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Mikaela hanya menghela nafas, memaklumi sikap temannya itu. "Nah, jadi..."

Yuichiro merangkak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mikaela. Perlahan, ia mencium lembut pipi teman masa kecilnya itu. Mikaela membulatkan matanya. Apa? Ada apa ini? Remaja bersurai kuning ini semula mau protes. Tapi entahlah, ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tak jadi protes. Mungkinkah dia juga menginginkannya?

Tak hanya di pipi, ciuman turun ke leher. Bermain-main di daerah situ, kadang dijilat, kadang dihisap, kadang digigit pelan. Mikaela mengerang pelan. Tangan bebas Yuichiro tak hanya diam saja, kesempatan seperti ini ia gunakan untuk melepaskan pakaian Mikaela satu persatu. Menyusup masuk ke balik kemeja hitam yang digunakan Mikaela dan bermain-main di dalam sana dengan jari jemarinya.

"Y- Yuu..." panggil Mikaela disela-sela aktivitas temannya itu. "Apa ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru...?"

Yuichiro menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Mikaela dengan tatapan bingung. "Terburu-buru bagaimana? Kita sudah 16 tahun, hal seperti ini wajarkan?"

"Kamu belajar yang seperti ini dari mana?"

"Buku..."

"Buku?"

"Sudah tak perlu banyak bertanya! Kamu nikmati saja ya! Tenang, aku akan lembut terhadapmu!"

"Bukan begitu... Tunggu dulu... Huwaa...!"

Tak ingin mendengar protes panjang Mikaela, Yuichiro segera mengendong tubuh temannya itu dan meletakkannya di atas kasur.

"Sejak kapan?" Mikaela bertanya, tak percaya jika si Yuichiro bisa mengendongnya.

"Hehe, ini adalah kekuatanku yang sudah lama terpendam!" Ngacok! Mana mungkin ada yang namanya kekuatan terpendam. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja ya!" Yuichiro sendiri melepas pakaian atasnya, dan meletakkan sembarangan ke atas lantai.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama, Yuichiro segera menarik paksa pakaian yang digunakan Mikaela. Mikaela masih saja sedikit-sedikit protes. Namun, ciuman singkat yang didaratkan Yuchiro tepat di bibir Mikaela mampu membuat remaja bersurai kuning itu bungkam seketika.

Yuichiro tersenyum kecil menatap temannya itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Menikmati segala apa yang dimiliki Mikaela. Remaja bersurai kuning ini tak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Buang-buang tenaga saja jika terus melawan, hasil akhir pun juga mengatakan jika Yuichiro-lah pemenangnya. Salahkan diri sendiri yang pada saat seperti ini malah tak bertenaga. Faktor kelaparan itu berbahaya, memang!

Mikaela berusaha untuk tak bersuara sama sekali ketika tangan nakal Yuichiro bermain dengan barangnya. Ia tak tahu perasaan aneh apa ini. Ini aneh! Iya aneh, tapi jujur sajalah jika terkadang itu terasa enak.

Yuichiro sedikit melirik Mikaela. Remaja yang saat ini berada di posisi bawah, tengah memejamkan matanya kuat. Semburat merah jelas sekali terlukis di wajah pucatnya. Yuichiro tersenyum puas, walaupun dalam hati belum puas. Ia hanya tak percaya saja dengan ekspresi Mikaela yang kelewat dingin itu, ternyata bisa berekspresi merah merona seperti ini.

Jari telunjuk serta tengah Yuichiro masukan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, guna untuk membasahinya dengan air liur. Setelah dirasa cukup basah, ia arahkan kedua jarinya itu ke lubang manis milik Mikaela.

"Agh..." Mikaela tak sengaja bersuara ketika kedua jari memaksa masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Tenang, ini hanya jariku kok..." Yuichiro menenangkan temannya itu.

Ketika Mikaela mulai sedikit tenang, barulah Yuichiro menggerakkan jari jemarinya. Permulaan temponya lambat, tapi pada dasarnya Yuichiro tak suka yang lambat-lambat. Maka ia tambah tempo pergerakan jarinya. Mikaela menggeliat tak karuan. Hingga akhirnya, cairan itu keluar dengan sendirinya, mengenai pipi Yuichiro.

"Ah, maaf..." ucap Mikaela dengan suara yang terdengar lemas.

Yuichiro mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, kemudian mengelap cairan putih di pipinya. "Tak apa..."

Mikaela menatap Yuichiro sayu, seperti memohon akan sesuatu tapi remaja ini tak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. "Sudahkan?" tanyanya mengalihkan pikiran gilanya.

"Eh? Belum selesai ini! Yang keluarkan baru kamu, akunya belum!" nada suara Yuichiro terdengar seperti anak-anak. "Mungkin ini akan terasa sedikit sakit, kuharap kamu bisa menahannya ya."

Mikaela mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Pasrah-pasrah saja dengan sikap temannya itu. Mendapat reaksi dari Mikaela yang hanya diam saja, Yuichiro segera mempersiapkan barangnya yang entah kapan sudah mengeras dengan sendirinya. Tangan menyentuh dagu Mikaela, membuat remaja

bersurai kuning itu menatap dirinya. Yuichiro tersenyum lembut sembari mencium jidat temannya. Dan...

"AGH...!" Mikaela mencengkeram pundak Yuichiro kuat. Merasa kesakitan di bagian bawah sana.

"Ah, sempit juga di sini..." Yuichiro tak segera bergerak maju-mundur, ia biarkan temannya itu terbiasa terlebih dahulu.

"Sa- sakit, Yuu..." rintih Mikaela pelan.

"Aku tahu, bersabarlah. Nanti kamu akan terbiasa..." Yuichiro membelai lembut wajah Mikaela.

Tak berkata-kata, atau bingung mau berkata apa? Air mata sedikit mengalir ketika remaja bersurai gelap itu sudah mulai bergerak. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Yuichiro tak suka yang lambat-lambat. Maka pergerakan mereka tak karuan temponya, kadang melambat jika memang capek bergerak. Tapi lebih keseringan bertempo cepat sih.

Mata Yuichiro terus memandang wajah temannya. Mikaela memejamkan matanya kuat, sembari menggigit bibirnya hingga darah mengalir. Yuichiro yang melihat itu, membulatkan matanya lebar.

"Tidak, Mika! Jangan lukai dirimu sendiri...!" Yuichiro mengarahkan jarinya ke bibir Mikaela. Membuat remaja bersurai kuning itu malah menggigit jari temannya. "Agh..."

Berasa mendapatkan makanan, Mikaela tak melepaskan jari Yuichiro dari mulutnya. Ia malah terus menggigit bahkan menghisapnya.

"Hei, hentikan Mika!" Remaja yang jarinya malah menjadi korban, berusaha menarik tangannya kembali. "Sial! Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk minum sekarang! Kau malah membuat jariku hampir patah!" Tak didengar. Yuichiro murka. "MIKA...!"

Jleb...! Pedang berwarna hitam dan hijau tiba-tiba tertancap di samping wajah Mikaela, sedikit mengores pipinya hingga berdarah. Mikaela membatu. Ia lepaskan jari tangan Yuichiro dari mulutnya. Yuichiro menatap tajam temannya itu.

"Ma- maaf..."

Yuichiro menghela nafas, "Aku tahu kamu kehausan. Tapi bisakah kau bersabar sedikit lagi, aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini..." Remaja ini menarik pedang yang tertancap tadi dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan.

Mikaela tak menjawab apa-apa, ia kemudian memeluk remaja di atasnya. "Segera selesaikan ini, Yuu..."

Yuichiro tersenyum lembut. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya menatap wajah temannya itu. Perlahan, bibir keduanya saling bersatu. Yuichiro menjilat bibir Mikaela, meminta agar lidahnya boleh masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mikaela tak menolak, ia langsung saja membuka mulutnya. Keduanya saling bermain lidah bahkan bertukar air liur. Gigi taring yang Mikaela miliki mampu merobek lidah Yuichiro, darah segar sedikit mengalir dari luka itu. Manik Mikaela melirik Yuichiro yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mikaela tak membuang kesempatan ini, ia nikmati saja segala perlakuan temannya sambil sesekali merasakan darah milik temannya itu.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka malam ini. Hanya bulanlah saksi bisu atas segala kejadian yang telah terjadi.

 **-[matte]-**

Mikaela membenarkan kembali kemejanya yang tadi setengah terbuka. Remaja ini menghela nafas perlahan. Tak mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya maupun dengan teman masa kecilnya. Kejadian tak terduga yang tak mampu untuk dilupakan, entah ini sebuah anugerah atau apa?

"Mika...?"

Remaja bersurai kuning ini membalikkan badannya menatap orang yang memanggil.

"Ada apa, Yuu?"

Yuichiro yang tengah berbaring di kasur, menatap temannya itu. "Kau akan kembali sekarang?"

Mikaela tersenyum lembut, "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok..."

Remaja bersurai gelap itu menghela nafas, manik hijaunya menatap lurus keluar jendela. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini..." ucapnya pelan.

Hening beberapa saat.

Mikaela melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasur yang digunakan Yuichiro untuk berbaring. Ia duduk disisinya, membelai surai gelap temannya itu.

"Yuu..."

"Hmm...?"

"Sedikit lagi ya...?"

Yuichiro tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap temannya itu cukup lama, kemudian matanya terpejam perlahan. Mempersilahkan diri temannya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Mikaela menundukkan kepalanya, mencium Yuichiro lembut kemudian mulut turun ke leher. Ia gigit daerah situ pelan. Remaja yang darahnya tengah dihisap hanya mampu meringis menahan sakit. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena seketika itu juga, seluruhnya berubah menjadi gelap.

Setelah selesai menghisap darah temannya sendiri, Mikaela memandang Yuichiro yang sudah terlelap. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sepertinya si Yuichiro ini gampang sekali terlelap. Mikaela tak bersuara ketika tangan meraih selimut, ia kemudian meletakkan selimut itu di atas tubuh temannya. Langkah tanpa suara, ia ambil jubah putihnya yang tadi tergeletak dilantai.

"Selamat tidur, Yuu..."

Mikaela keluar lewat jendela, meninggalkan Yuichiro yang sepertinya bermimpi indah.

 **-[omake]-**

Ashuramaru : "Hoi...!"

Yuichiro : "Hmm?"

Ashuramaru : "Apa-apaan kau, tiba-tiba memanggilku ketika kalian sedang berbuat!? Hanya bulan yang jadi saksi bisu? Jangan bercanda! Aku apa di sana!?"

Yuichiro : "Sudahlah, protesnya besok-besok saja! Saya ngantuk... Hoamm...!"


End file.
